Random Amethyst Ocean one-shot
by mihane100
Summary: Just a fluffy one-shot I wrote the day before college starts. Warning: As the title suggests, this is extreme Amethyst Ocean, so if you don't ship it, you may not like this. If enough people ask for it, I may even write this as a fully fledged fic. :)


**A Random Amethyst Ocean One Shot**

**This ship is seriously gonna be the half death of me. Thought I'd upload this before I have to go to college and won't be on ff.n as much. Enjoy the fluffiness! :D**

Danny winced at his throbbing head and sat down onto the bed.

"Sam, if you're gonna shout, can you please do it… quietly? My head is killing me."

Sam frowned at the boy. "You… like-like me?" she asked him with astonishment.

She still couldn't get over it. Danny had finally admitted that he had feelings for her! Best. Day. Ever.

Still, maybe she was getting ahead of herself. "By like-like," she tried to clarify, "you don't mean as best friends, do you?"

He looked up at her with a weak smile. "Jeez, was I that clueless?"

Sam shrugged with a smirk and sat down next to him on the bed. "You could say that." Her expression turned into one akin to concern. "How's your head?"

The boy, groaning in pain, leaned his head on her shoulder. With a sympathetic smile, Sam wrapped her arm around his shoulders so that he was leaning comfortably on her body and used that same hand to stroke his hair gently in an almost soothing motion.

Stroke…stroke…stroke….

Danny shut his eyes in her hold and noticed his headache's pangs of pain start to fade.

Sam smiled lovingly at her friend. Despite his -obviously bad- headache, his pained facial expression was starting to soften and, she wasn't going to lie to herself- he looked adorable.

"So, when did you finally realize you… uh… liked me?" The girl asked, rather tentatively. She knew he had a really bad headache, but she really wanted to know.

The boy shrugged, mentally acknowledging that Sam had softened her voice as not to aggravate his headache. It was the little things like this that made him love her so much.

"I guess I… always had… a bit of a crush… on you," he mumbled in response, falling deeper and deeper into blissful sleep. He never realised Sam could be so soothing.

Sam didn't reply, but Danny assumed she was probably blushing. After a few more minutes of hair stroking, the girl finally spoke up again.

"How's your head doing, Danny?"

The boy smirked, eyes still closed peacefully. "It already stopped. This just feels nice."

The girl laughed and swatted him lightly with her free arm. "Danny!" She removed her arm so that the boy would fall onto the bed, but at the last minute, he grabbed her arm and inadvertently dragged her down with him until they were both a giggling heap on the floor.

Standing herself up, Sam raised her eyebrows. "Did you even ever have a headache?"

Danny frowned and sat himself down on the the bed again as Sam took a seat on his computer chair opposite him.

"Yeah, actually. Being with you is… surprisingly comforting." He smiled at her in a love-struck way and she returned the look with one of her own.

She just couldn't help getting mesmerized by those dreamy aqua orbs. Danny was pretty much in the same situation as Sam and was mentally kicking himself for not realizing how amazing she was sooner.

"Danny, dude!" Tucker exclaimed as he barged into the room. "Y- oooooh! SAM'S here, is she? You two alright? On your own? Alone?" He winked at Danny teasingly and the boy groaned. Sam only blushed a brighter red in response.

"Get to the point, Tuck. What are you doing here?"

The techno-geek laughed. "Alright, alright." His face became serious. "There's a ghost attacking downtown. You got a plan, dude?"

Danny nodded and transformed. "Charging straight at the ghost with full force seems like the best option."

Sam frowned. "Danny?"

Danny whipped his head around to face her, obvious affection shining in his eyes. "Yeah, Sam? You okay? You want something? 'Cause I can get you something!"

"N-no, I d-don't want anything! I'm fine, really! I was just… uh…"

Tucker took one look at his blushing best friends and burst out laughing.  
"Oh man! You've totally got it bad for each other!"

Sam glared at him. "Shut up, Tucker!"

"Don't deny it, Sam!"

"I'm not denying ANYTHING!"

Danny glared at his male friend. "Leave her alone, Tucker!"

This only made Tucker laugh harder.  
"If you two aren't totally into each other, why is Sam's hand on top of Danny's?"

The couple were about to protest, when they looked over at their hands and realised that Tucker had been right. They were practically holding hands. The two blushed a deeper red, but made no action to move their hands at all.

The two teenagers smiled at each other and Danny put his arm around the girl affectionately. Sam responded by leaning into him and letting out a content sigh.

What Tucker said next completely ruined their perfect mood, though.

"Danny, not to burst your bubble or anything, but you already have a girlfriend."

His eyes expanded and Sam felt his body stiffen.

"Crud.** I already** **have a girlfriend!**"


End file.
